


a night flight

by StarlightStarwrites



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, change my mind, din is the best dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightStarwrites/pseuds/StarlightStarwrites
Summary: The baby hasn't been sleeping through the night, so Din does what he can for you and him to finally get some rest.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	a night flight

**Author's Note:**

> I did not come up with this idea on my own! It's based off of a post by whore-for-cowboys on tumblr, you can find it here: https://whore-for-cowboys.tumblr.com/post/190359736207/you-know-how-sometimes-you-have-to-take-babies-on

Din hears something clatter to the ground outside the bunk he shares with you. He hopes, really hopes, that it’s nothing. That the child still sleeps. And then he starts to hear it.

It’s fussing, not crying yet, and Din is praying the child goes back to sleep. You had said to not indulge him, that he was only going to encourage more night-time tantrums, but Din can’t just leave him.

There’s more shuffling, maybe a bit of whimpering, and then it starts. The kid is crying again. Din turns onto his back, moving carefully under your arm around his waist. You breathe deeply beside him, head in your pillow. He’s sure you’re awake and trying to ignore the wailing in the hold. Trying to encourage him to do the same.

Din waits for a moment. It had happened once--that the crying had started and stopped without him getting up. He hopes it’ll happen again. Din can’t remember the last time he was able to get good sleep. Lately, traveling between planets has upset all of your sleep schedules.

If the kid isn’t keeping him up, it’s you, or he’s on a job, or he needs to pilot, or, in the worst cases, he lies awake next to you because he just can’t _fall asleep_.

The kid is still crying, and the bags under his eyes have never felt heavier.

You groan a little, arm jostling him. “ _Din_ ,” you whisper. “ _Din, honey_.”

Din can only groan back in response. He opens his eyes to the almost pitch-black bunk and prepares to get up. He reaches over quickly, brushing back the hair from your face. He’s too tired to even kiss you, just pressing his face to your cheek and jaw, and you huff.

He pulls away from you, leaning forward to open the door and step into the hold. There’s more light now, left on for the kid, and Din walks straight to where he’s left his armor before even looking to the little green monster.

He’s strapping on his breast plate and jetpack, sliding his helmet on as he shakes his head at the kid, already quieting down.

“Come on, you little womp-rat.”

He lets down the side door, and without even touching the ground, takes off into the night sky.

The kid is laughing now, probably pleased with how easily he can get the Mandalorian to do his bidding. Din knows it’s not wise, but he’s hardly paying attention to his surroundings.

Ironically, the night flights he’s been taking just to get the kid to sleep have been good practice. He flies more steadily now, has better control, and he can actually do it with his eyes closed. He doesn’t tell you that part though.

Din’s aware enough to not fly circles above the Crest, and moves out toward the nearby town. The few lights still on let him see well enough as he circles, but he still misses the incredulous glances from the people still awake.

One man nudges his companion. “What the hell?”

“Huh. That’s the second time now.”

“But what the hell is he doing?”

“I’ve no idea.”

The baby has quieted in his arms, but a quick glance shows the kid is still awake, blinking slowly. It’s only a matter of time now, Din thinks. He’s already on his fifth lap.

Soon enough the child is asleep, and he returns back to the ship. He sets down gently in the field, and walks slowly up the ramp, cradling his green baby.

The light is on in your bunk, but you’re asleep, face hidden. Din puts the baby back in his crib, quietly undresses, and slides back into bed with you. He doesn’t move for a moment, just listening.

The ship is quiet. He lets out a sigh of relief. Your hand slides toward him, and he moves to turn off the light before wrapping himself around you.

“Tried to stay up,” you say. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” he responds quietly.

You relax into him, inhaling. You smell fuel. “You took him flying again.”

Din knows it’s not a question. He smooths your hair down before admitting it. “Yeah.”

You smile into his chest. “You’re too soft, Din Djarin.”

The two of you lie there together, chests pressed to the other’s, hearts beating as one. Din’s arms tighten around you, even as sleep takes him. “Yeah. I guess I am.” 


End file.
